She, the Villain
by uselessblanket
Summary: Simin Kozume was, once, a happy child- a wonderbaby who knew nothing but love. And as she grew older, it showed; after finding companionship in two polar opposite boys, she manages to bring them together just enough to see them not fighting. However, when tragedy strikes, and Simin discovers the greatest pain and betrayal ever, she disappears without a trace- until the USJ attack.
1. The Villain, Young

**_**"She's too young to become what we need her to be."**_**

She wanted to be a dancer.  
That's right. A dancer. In a world full of Quirks, heroes, and villains- all she wanted to do was dance. And even after her Quirk developed a few weeks after her fifth birthday, dancing was all she regularly practiced. Truthfully, at the young age, she was perfectly fine with not ever using her Quirk. After all, she was perfectly capable without it, and even if someone managed to snag her while she was twirling and flitting around like a fairy, they still had to go through her friends to run away.

Ah, her friends...

Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou. One a soft, gentle boy. The other, his polar opposite; aggressive and harsh. Nevertheless, they managed to ignore their differences when they were in the young girl's presence. After all, her gentle nature was, to put it lightly, contagious. And every time they fought one another, she would always cry. It was only when they worked together to make her smile again that she'd happily take their hands, make a silly joke, and convince them to dance with her. And they would, after a bit of pouting from the harsher of the two boys.

Thinking back on her past, now, the girl usually wept. She thought of those two boys, and how they had cared for her in their early years.  
Those thoughts always brought the questions:  
Where were they now?  
Were they okay?  
Did they even remember her?  
...What did she miss, in the years she was gone?

Always, without fail, those thoughts brought a great deal of pain. Both physical...and mental.

"Stop thinking about them!" The voice would screech at her, lashing out with claws that couldn't have been human. "They are nothing- but you! You are less than nothing! The shit people accidentally step in, that's what you are! Garbage! Filth! You don't deserve them, even if they are nothing!" More lashings. Marring her temporarily. It was never permanent damage- she was far too scarred already, and they never wanted to cause more scars than there already were.

However it didn't stop them from shoving things into the first scar. Reopening the wound. Making her relive the night she experienced the most pain she had ever felt in her small, young life.

The girl just wanted to see them again.

 ** _[A/N]  
This is a short as heckles introductory chapter...kind of a prologue, but not quite. It gets better from here!_**


	2. The Villain, Protecting: Kurogiri

**_**"Why protect that scum? What's the use?"**_**

 _'Ugh._ ' I thought with a groan, as I face-planted into the textbook before me. _'Stupid fucking Kurogiri with his stupid fucking math.'_

I hated math. Like really, really hated it. It was confusing, especially when it came to imaginary numbers. Like, what even are 'imaginary numbers'? And if they're imaginary, how are we doing way too difficult equations with them? I mean, seriously.  
Although, as I picked my pencil back up and tried to redo this problem that I've failed to complete almost four times now, I know I shouldn't complain. I shouldn't even be getting an education. Because, as far as that bum handyman was concerned, I was less than the dirt underneath his nasty ass shoes. I didn't deserve an education.

But Kurogiri hadn't listened to him. He snuck the textbooks into the bar, anyways, and insisted that I learn something whenever Tomura was gone. In all honesty, it confused me; this man, he was supposed to be a villain. He's done some pretty questionable things (because murder is totally just questionable). I've seen the cruelty he can dish out. And yet, ever since I was sold to the League of Villains five years ago, ever since I was brought here- this man has done nothing but care for me.

I've come up with theories as to why, of course. Maybe he had a child of his own once, and that parental nature is still embedded into his bones- uh, warp gates? Or maybe it was simply because I was a child at all, and he had some sort of sympathy for me.

"Here, time to eat." His voice jolted me out of my thoughts, and math problem. And it brought me to the plate of cardboard he sat in front of me. Immediately, my nose wrinkled.

"Do I have to?" I mumbled, already reaching for one of the thick plain squares of gray mush. We both cringed when I took a bite, the weird food making a squish sound. I forced my jaw to work overtime to chew it up, swallowing with a shudder. "So gross..."

He reached over to pat my head. "It's the one thing I really can't persuade Tomura out of. Or sneak past him with. After all, he counts them at the end of the day."

I already knew this. The handyman was so insistent that I eat nothing but the mush, so insistent that, when he learned I purposefully missed a meal to get out of eating that garbage, he started counting them after I went to bed. Such a little shit...but don't tell him I said that!

"Kurogiri!" The door to the bar we resided in burst open, and a scowl immediately crossed my features. Speak of the devil.  
Tomura strode in, his pale, wrinkly face in full sight. His chapped lips were pulled into what had to be a painful grin as he held up a vanilla folder. Kurogiri, acting fast, snatched the textbook and pencil from me before the handyman could see what I was up to, and I quickly snatched up another square of mush, eating it with a twisted face.

I hated it, yes, but because of whatever chemicals were in the mush, I was always hungry, so I never really complained about eating it...not too much, at least. But I still wondered if I'd ever have the delicious smelling triangles that Tomura has on occasion.

"That's it?" My friend-sash-keeper-slash-mentor questioned the man. If he had eyebrows, would they be raised whenever he asked a question? "That's what we've been looking for?"

"Yes!" Tomura giggled like a crazy little kid on Christmas. "He's teaching a class away from the main building tomorrow, and there's only going to be one other teacher!"

Ah. Project Kill the Symbol of Peace. Wolfing down another disgusting square, I put my elbow on the counter of the bar, resting my cheek in my hand as I studied the handyman.

"Do I still get to go, bossman?" I questioned with a tiny frown. I didn't want to kill anyone. Heck, I didn't even want to fight. But the opportunity to get out of this godforsaken bar was too huge to turn away from. It had been years since I had felt the sun on my face, or the wind in my hair. I think I missed it.

"Are you still wearing that dumbass necklace, scum?" Tomura shot back, rolling his eyes whenever my free hand immediately went to the cluster of rocks hanging in between my breasts.

"Yeah..."

"That's your answer." With a sneer, he turned back to Kurogiri, who had busied himself with making me a drink. No, not alcohol. Like always, it was vitamin water, but with a sweet flavor that reminded me of memories. Couldn't tell you which, though. When the voidy man handed me the tall glass, I hummed a thanks, grabbing another square and eating it up, then washing it down with the water.

"We leave early tomorrow." Tomura stated, "Make sure she's up and ready. And make sure she puts her arm on!"

Oh, right.  
I think I forgot to mention that I only had one arm.


	3. The Villain, Protecting pt2: USJ!

**_" You can't kill them. I need them. I need them more than you need me, and I'm sorry for that. "_**

 **[The Next Morning]**

"Come on, Sim." A gentle hand landed on my shoulder, slightly shaking me, urging me to open my eyes. "Wake up! You don't want to miss the invasion, do you?"

 ** _'Well,_** **_actually...'_** I mentally groaned as my eyes opened, squinting against the bright light that viciously attacked my eyes. "I'm awake, I'm awake. Please turn off the light."  
Thankfully, Kurogiri complied, and I was able to roll off my little cot, stumbling slightly since my mind was still thick with sleep. "Time?"

"You have an hour before we leave. Hurry and dress, so you don't miss breakfast."

"Fill my pack, too, please? If we're going to be fighting, I'm gonna be starving."

A gentle laugh. "Of course. I'll leave you to it, then." And with that, Kurogiri left, shuttling the door behind him.  
Immediately, my hand reached over to my bedstand, grabbing a candle and a lighter. In the mornings, I almost never use electric lights- it truly hurt my eyes. Almost had to have classes because of it, once, but the handyman figured it out fast, and came up with a solution.

Once the candle was lit and safely back on my table, I went to my tiny wardrobe, pulling out my usual practice clothes: a longsleeved black sweatshirt with a white tank top underneath, since a few days ago, I decided to chop my sweatshirts to above my chest; the sleeves were only there to hide my arm. My pants were simple black joggers pants, with the word 'ANTISOCIAL' written in bold print on the outside of both legs.

Unlike almost every other Villain, I didn't have some cool costume or whatever. The handyman was convinced that I wouldn't live long enough to need one, so I was instructed to just make sure my face was covered.

"Sim," Kurogiri rapped on the door, "Come on. He's waiting."

I cringed.  
Tomura was shitty if he had to wait.

\+ • + • + •

The whole group of us stood anxiously, as we awaited the signal we needed to go in. Much to my own surprise, Tomura had insisted I stand up front, with him and Kurogiri. Though, I'm pretty sure it was just in case one of the students from UA had some kind of shooting Quirk. I'd either take the hit or use my own Quirk to stop it from hitting someone else.

Either way, I didn't care. I wouldn't be staying near the main group for long.  
I was given permission to explore to my hearts content, as long as I take out whatever walking obstacles might be in my way. Which I didn't plan on doing, you know, but hooray exploring. Artificial sunlight was just as good as the real stuff. I think.

 _ **'Fuck, it's been so long since I've even seen actual sunlight...'**_

"Alright, people!" Tomura grinned widely- so widely that I could see the corners of his lips pass the artificial hand that covered his face. "It's time. Let's begin the game!"  
With those words, Kurogiri disappeared- or, rather, he expanded into a warpgate...and we walked through.

\+ • + • + •

I pulled my silly little mask up just as my foot entered the other side of the warpgate. It was one of those doctors masks, except it was colored black, with a quote on it: _'You know who the weakest foes you've faced are'_. One of my personal favorites.

"Thirteen, get them out of here!" A strangers voice rang through the air, catching my attention. With a hum, my eyes landed on a lazily dressed man, with shaggy black hair, yellow goggles, and weird bandages around his neck and shoulders.

"Who's that?" I directed my question to the handyman, who shrugged.

"Dunno, don't care. He's not the final boss. Speaking of, where is he? That schedule said All Might would be here... Maybe if we kill a few kids...?"

A scoff fell from my lips. "If they're communication is being jammed, what is killing someone going to do? They can't exactly call for help." Tomura was silent, and I shook my head, turning to go explore the place we were in- USJ, if I remembered right. Unforeseen Simulation Joint. There was bound to be some kind of something to see, right?

...

Of course, I hadn't meant fights. I was tired of seeing fights. Or participating in them.  
But noooo. Kurogiri has scattered the villains, and students, across the playing field, and now people were fighting.

I groaned.

On the way to the water area (it's been years since I saw anything outside of a fucking bathtub), I passed a building- filled with explosions.  
Curious, I lightly skipped over to the beaten down building, using jutting out bricks to climb up to one of the middle floors. Peering inside a window, I watched as two boys effortlessly took out their enemies. Not gonna lie, it was attractive to watch.

But then one of them, a blonde boy with grenades on his hands, said something about hurting Kurogiri.

With a frown, I heaved myself up, just above the window, and swung my legs. The glass, scarce as it already was, shattered easily, and I swung into the room, landing on my heels.

"Boys." I hummed, raising my hands as I slightly crouched, getting into a fighting stance. "I heard something about one a' you hurting someone I care about. Unfortunately, I can't have that, so, with all due respect, stand down. Or I'll have to toss you into space itself."


	4. The Villain, Protecting pt3: Say it

**_**"Go be happy. Just remember that the true price of happiness is never what it seems."**_**

The boys stared at me like I had grown an extra head. And then the blonde boy laughed, a sneer on his lips. Would he be mad if I asked him to be my first kiss? His lips looked so-

"You really think that a scrawny bitch like you could take us? Hah!" He curled his hands into almost fists, small explosions setting off in his palms. "As if, you shitty cunt!"

My eyes widened as I stared at him, my lips forming a shocked 'o'. "Do you kiss your momma with that mouth, baby boy?" I asked, stunned. Heroes in training spoke like that? Wow. "So foul! As for me not being able to take you...well, I'll do my best, at least!"

The redhead facepalmed, before turning to the other boy. "Look, Bakugou, we don't have time for this. Our comrades are out there- besides, it isn't very manly to fight a girl!"

I deadpanned. Really? Not manly to fight a girl? He's cute, but-

My right hand shot out, a light grey gas swirling around my fingers as I activated my Quirk. Stopping my hand mere inches from his face, a white swirling vortex opened up, and blew harsh air right at the redhead's face. Both he and the blonde flew backwards, though the redhead slammed into the opposite wall, while the blonde simply got knocked to the ground.

"Don't underestimate me, sweetheart." I pouted, the grey gas disappearing as I brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. "If you fight me, I'll be one of the toughest opponents you've ever had."

The two scrambled to their feet, staring with wide, shocked eyes.  
"What kind of Quirk was that?!"

"I'm gonna pummel you!"

"Actually," another swirl appeared, with a large black hand reaching out to snatch up my upper arm. It was slightly clawed, and the muscles that rippled up the arm immediately told me who it was. Tomura's voice continued, while the birdbrained creature begun dragging me through the warpgate. "She's coming with us. Say bye bye to your new friends, scum."

"W-wait, that wasn't part of our deal-" I writhed in the strong grip, struggling to get away from the Nomu. "Let me go! Handyman, make it let me go!"

"No can do, girlie." Another one of Nomu's hands reached in, grabbing my other arm. "Sorry, but the deal is off. You're not ready."

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to years ago, when all I knew was the cold meta bars of a cage, with hands just like these holding me down. Testing me, torturing me. A wail left my lips, and I was almost sure that Kurogiri made his own upset noise. Thinking quickly, I directed my gaze back towards the two boys, who looked stumped on what to do.

"Help me, please. Don't let them take me back." I pleaded, but neither of them moved a muscle, only staring on with wide eyes. I tried again. "You're supposed to be fucking heroes. So save me already!"

Something seemed to click in the blonde boy's eyes, but by the time he had reached out for me, it was too late. The Nomu dragged me through the warpgate.

|\|\|\|\|\|\|

"What the hell, scum?!" Tomura screeched in my face, his eyes wide and furious behind the hand on his face. He ripped the mask off my face, only so he could reach back and backhand me as hard as he could. It was nothing. Just another pain I was used to.

Kurogiri, however, was not.

Just as Tomura went to swing again, the man who had taken care of me all these years reached out and stopped him, gripping his hand tightly.

"Tomura Shigaraki, this is no way for our leader to behave." He hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "She is a child who still needs to learn-"

"She isn't worthy of learning what our teacher has to offer!" The man snarled back, glaring at me with such contempt that I nearly flinched. Scratch that, I did flinch. But when I did, the current conundrum I was in filtered away. All I saw was a terribly familiar head of messy green hair.

"Who is that?" I whispered, shuffling towards the boy, who was hiding with two others. One was a girl who resembled a frog, and the other was a boy who resembled a grape in a diaper.  
Ignoring the calls sent my way, my boss and caretaker demanding I stop, I only stopped when I was directly in front of the three. They all stared up at me with wide eyes, but the boy with the green hair was all I saw.

"Who are you?" I questioned, bending down so that we were eye level. His own eyes widened, from both fear and, after a split second, shock. There was recognition in the depths of his eyes.

"S-Simmy?"

|\|\|\|\|\|\|

"Thirteen is taken care of, for now, but..."

"But what, Kurogiri?"

"One of the students escaped. He's off to gather reinforcements."

Silence.

But I didn't care.

I wanted them to be caught. Because right now, I was too busy facing my past. The past I had forgotten.

"Simms, wh-what are you doing with these guys?" The green haired boy whimpered. "We thought you died...did you disappear just to become a villain? I thought you were better than that!"

"Quiet, you." I hissed, my left hand raising, as if to slap him. It was my bad arm. My robot arm. Thankfully, it was wrapped and hidden under my sweatshirt. He couldn't see.  
But when the boy flinched away, as did his two companions, I stared at my hand, horrified, before lowering it back to my lap, bowing my head in shame. "I'm sorry. I just... look, for the past eight years, all I've been around is violence. Clearly." I gestured back to the two men who were still fighting quietly, "It was bound to rub off. Forgive me."

"Forgive you?!" The grape suddenly spoke up, eyes wide, "Have you even seen what your people are doing? Do you know why you people are even here?!"

"To kill All Might, the number one hero and the Symbol of Peace." The plainness of my reply didn't settle with them, and I shrugged. "I don't expect to even see him today. And even if we did, surely the information the handyman got was faulty, so-"

"Move, scum!" Tomura suddenly grabbed the back of my sweatshirt, yanking me away from the three as he stood before then with his evil grin. "We'll have to leave soon, so sorry. But before we go...why don't we kill a few of these kids, and wound All Might's pride?!" That's when he made his mistake. He reached for the group, all five fingers extended, ready to use his Quirk on them.

It looked like he was specifically reaching for the green haired boy. That was his mistake.

With a strangled cry, I grabbed the back of his neck with my left hand, careful not to completely snap his neck as I did so, and launched him away from the three. Taking up a protective stance in front of them, I met Tomura's shocked gaze with my own look of confusion, and anger. The boy was somehow linked to the past I had forgotten, and there was absolutely no way in hell I was letting the handyman lay his hands on him.

"I'll kill you." I said softly, the palms of my hands swirling with gases- my left, black and deep purple. My right, a grey and white combo. I raised my left towards him, the dark gas swirling anxiously. "If you try to touch any of them, I'll kill you."

In his silence, I could almost convince myself that he was going to heed my warning; that he'd just leave. But no. Instead, he laughed, a crazy, maniacal sound that gave me chills.

"Nomu."

That was all he said, but it was enough, apparently. The giant mutant dived for me, only to fall through a giant black hole, and come tumbling out through a white hole. They had been rushed creations- surely, the galaxy wouldn't approve, but at least they were connected, and Nomu was still in one piece.  
However, the moment his feet touched ground again, he rushed me again. I almost forgot how fast this creature was; by the time I had blinked, he was standing before me, grabbing my metal arm tightly- and ripping it right off.

The scream that followed couldn't have been mine. It couldn't have even been human. But god, it couldn't have been anyone else.  
Getting an arm ripped off is just as painful as everyone says. However, having it happen like this, with a super advanced prosthetic that connected to every single individual nerve in my arm-

It was like someone plunged me into the depths of hell, and every burn that ripped open my skin was coated in bleach.

I nearly passed out from the pain, falling to my knees. Vaguely, I heard Kurogiri roaring at Tomura, and the boy I was protecting calling my name with panic in his voice. I also heard All Might, but it wasn't until the Symbol himself was standing beside me that I managed to drag myself out of my own pain, and stagger to my feet.

With a shaky breath, I got in between him and Nomu, using my remaining arm to create a white hole, the gas swirling furiously, unstable under my command. Nomu staggered back, unable to move for the time being. Tomura hung onto his arm, shouting profanities that I didn't care enough to hear.

"All Might." I ground out, black flickering the sides of my eyes as I struggled to stay conscious. "Get them...your students, get them out. I can keep them here...just long enough, I think." The white hole convulsed, becoming more unstable. I poured more focus into it, energy I didn't have. "But you have to be quick."

The mountain of a man didn't move. Instead, he stared hard at me, reminding me of a concerned father. Something I never really had. "I cannot let you do that, young lady. You can't even-"

"That wasn't a suggestion, All Might!" I snapped. For the briefest of moments, everything went black, and I stumbled. The hero caught me under the arms, but I shook him off, back to focusing on keeping the white hole from collapsing and leaving us both defenseless. "Go, now, before it's too damn late!"

This time, he didn't argue. This time, he grabbed the three I protected, as well as a few others, and took off, coming back only to collect a fallen teacher that I hadn't even noticed before now.

When they were gone, I dropped the white hole, allowing it to evaporate into harmless mist. Immediately, Kurogiri stood before me, hands fluttering around my arm as he muttered panicked words. However, they were drowned out by Tomura's furious roars.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, SIMIN?" The blue haired man went to lunge at me, stopped barely by my protector. "I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED, DAMN IT!"

A weak laugh left my lips. "You can't kill me if I kill you first." I said softly. My remaining hand lifted to the sky, angry black gas swirling, shaping into what looked like a giant crystal, floating in the space above my hand. I sent the man a dry smile. "The biggest black hole this planet will ever see, contained in the protective barrier I have set around it. However," I licked my lips, "thanks to the Nomu ripping off my arm, I'm struggling to stay conscious...struggling to keep this thing contained. So, I suggest you leave."

They wasted no time in gathering the remaining villains from the raid. I got so many glares, got told I was a traitor so much, but I honestly didn't care. Not until the man who cared for me, stepped up to me.

"Stay well, Simin." He brushed my cheek, eyes too sad to look at. "Stay with the heroes. They'll take good care of you...they aren't all as bad as Tomura and All for One say they are." With a final head pat, he turned, creating the warpgate to lead them all home. Just as they began rushing through, the hero reinforcements showed up, shots being fired from one of the gun heroes.

Fate seemed to frown upon me today, because as soon as the warpgate had closed, I felt one of the bullets burst through my injured shoulder. That's when I, after making the giant black hole disappear, finally passed out.


	5. The Villain, Unchained: Yuuei High

**_"You're not just a villain anymore. Now, you're a villain who can help chance the world. Don't you want to be a hero?"_**

* * *

I groaned. I faintly heard a beeping, as well as some voices. And a smell that I can only describe as clean filtered through my nose. A far better scent than the rotten food I was so used to smelling.  
Going to move, I frowned; there was something on my arm, keeping me chained to the bed. Opening my eyes, I stared at the shiny silver circlet on my wrist. It was attached to a chain, which was attached to another circlet- which was on the bed. With a confused grunt, I tried to remove myself from it, or it from myself, or anything, really. Nothing was working. With a panicked inhale, my eyes flickered around the eerie white room, biting down on a wail. That's when I saw them.

In front of my bed, sat two people. Or, rather, a giant and a dog. Maybe his pet? But pets don't wear clothes...right?

"Good to see you awake." The dog spoke, and I felt my eyes widen. Dogs could talk? Was that why Kurogiri was so against getting one? "I'm sorry about the handcuffs...but the police simply wouldn't allow a someone with such a powerful Quirk to sit in a hospital like this, especially when we don't know where your loyalties lie." The dog leaned forward, blinking when I flinched. "Are you in pain?"

Yes. My arm hurt like a motherfucker, and I kinda wanted to die thanks to where the bullet hit. "No, sir." I mumbled, "Just kind of...hungry. And shocked." My lips pursed, and I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I didn't know dogs spoke, really." The giant laughed, and only then did I realize that it was All Might. My breath caught, and the entirety of the events from the attack on USJ flooded my mind. "S-sir! Are your students-?"

"All alright, I assure you." he smiled gently, reaching out to pat my foot. "Thanks to you, of course! And I don't even know your name!"

"S-Simin. Simin Kozume." My shoulders drooped, and I felt myself relax a bit. "I'm glad everyone is all right. I'm...really sorry about what happened in your facility. I shouldn't have even been there, really...but I wanted to get out so bad." A smile lifted my lips very slightly. "I'm glad I got to feel the sun, though." I was rambling, and I knew it. But what could one expect from a girl who hadn't spoken to anyone completely sane in years? Especially when said girl spent most of that time talking to herself.  
The two didn't seem to mind, though. At least, not my rambles. I did catch a confused look shared between them, but didn't openly question it.

After I quieted down, the white dog put his dark eyes on me again. "Why were you with the villains, Miss Kozume?"

"Just Simin." I corrected him quickly. "They bought me. Or stole me. Honestly, they were a bit sketchy on that part." A shrug. "I didn't have a say in being a villain. Heck, I wasn't even officially considered a villain until the facility. I've been trained, yeah, but I was always locked up in our base."

"Base?" This caught their attention, the dog spoke almost excitedly. "Where is it?"

"I...don't know." I lowered my eyes in shame, "Like I said, I was almost always locked up, only getting out to train. And even then, I was never let outside; we used Kurogiri's warp gate as a means of travel." Biting my lip, I carefully studied the two. "Hey, what's going to happen to me? I always heard that you guys crucify villains you catch..."

All Might choked. "Crucify?!" His voice was loud with his shock, causing me to flinch, a bit. The white dog shook his head.

"We don't know what to do with you yet. This isn't exactly something that happens often. Villains don't just suddenly turn on their friends to help save a bunch of heroes."

"I wasn't trying to save a bunch of heroes." I corrected, "I was trying to save a bunch of students. Unlike the pros, they can't handle themselves that well. I saw some of them fighting. They've got power, sure, but the ability to apply it realistically in situations like that...they don't have it."

A knock came at the door, and we all turned our heads to look at the newcomer. It was the green haired boy from before, looking a lot more nervous than he had previously. But he looked fine. Not a visible scratch on him.

"I, u-um..." he started, "a b-bunch of the class wanted to say t-thank you, for risking your neck for us the way you did. S-so..." With shaky hands, he held out a vase of those fake flowers. With a reassuring nod from All Might, he shuffled into the room, giving me a nervous smile as he placed the vase on a table next to my bed.

"None of us understand why you helped us, but...thank you, Simin." He turned his head to the door, "K-Kacchan!"

The ash blonde walked in, the same on that I'm pretty sure I called baby boy. He looked so conflicted- angry, but curious. Hopeful, and wary all at once. It pained me to see him like that.

 _'But, why?'_

He was carrying a stuffed bear that was easily almost as tall as me, with little singe marks all over it. Silently, he put it in an extra chair, next to the table with the vase on it. Then he turned to me, a swirl of emotions in his eyes.

"You look so different now." He muttered, shaking his head. A hand reached out towards me, but once again- I flinched. His hand dropped, and without a backwards glance, he left the room. With another nervous smile, the green haired boy quickly grabbed my hand, squeezing it, and then followed his friend out.

"They don't seem like they'd make good friends." I noted softly, staring at the bear and flowers they had brought. All Might chuckled.

"They aren't friends. Not in the slightest. But they, apparently, have someone to bring them together a bit."

There was a long silence. My arm, which had been wrapped tightly (I assume the extra metal had been removed; it wasn't needed anymore, without an arm to go with it), started to ache again, and the bullet wound didn't help much, either. But before I could start really hurting, the dog said something that had my breath catching in my throat.

"Why don't you come stay at U.A for a while, Miss Kozume?"


End file.
